Vampire (Pureblood)
Vampire (Pureblood) (バンパイア (血統書付), Banpaia (Kettōsho Tsuki), VIZ: Vampire (pedigreed)) was a Demon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. He was killed by Zombieman. Appearance He was a vampire monster with slanted eyes, pointy teeth, and light-colored hair combed back and long sideburns reaching his chest. His attire consisted of black pants, a gray double-breasted vest with two chains, puffed shoulders, a ruffled collar, and a white shirt. Over this, he donned a long black cape. Personality He was a cruel, merciless, and arrogant vampire that came from an ancient bloodline of vampires. Due to his noble upbringing, he viewed all the monsters around him as fakes, and hates being around them, often stating that he is the only "true monster" among the entire Association. He would often target weaker monsters of the Monster Association as food sources. Because of this violent attitude, many monsters viewed him with disdain, and all of the monsters that watched the battle between Pureblood and Zombieman were ready to come together and eliminate Pureblood if he won the fight and was in a weakened state for them to exploit. He was also shown to be rather haughty, completely self-assured of his own greatness and everyone else's failures. In his pedigree as a true, blue monster compared to the rest of the herd, he believed that after dealing with the heroes the time would come when he would dispatch Orochi as King of Monsters, as well as all of the other creatures and mysterious beings whom he considered to be fakes. This was in spite of not taking up the challenge issued by Gyoro Gyoro to battle the Monster Association's leader at the time when he'd dispatched Awakened Cockroach for his failure, and showed some cowardice behind his bluster and racism. He also possessed a condescending attitude towards humans and non-human humanoids such as Zombieman. This is displayed when he bitterly mocked the immortal hero for his human origin and how he lacks any semblance of humanity due to his unique conditioning. This, coupled with his high narcissism gave Pureblood the notion that he stood above such an inferior race whose only real talent was using cheap tactics to compensate for their lack of anything resembling ability. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Pureblood and many other monsters from the association all attacked random cities simultaneously. Pureblood quickly massacres a good portion of the population of V-City. Monster Association Arc Pureblood is shown at the Monster Association base, where he sucks another monster dry while conversing with a turtle-like Mysterious Being. After that, he proclaims that he cowers before Orochi only to defeat the Hero Association and he is truly the most powerful monster since he is the descendant of ancient vampire lineage. He is mildly annoyed by Devil Long Hair, who states he got his monster transformation from grooming his long hair, something Pureblood finds ridiculous. Pureblood, along with the rest of the monsters, prepare to fight the intruders when the Hero Association attacks. Sometime later, when other monsters are fighting Zombieman, the monsters guide them to a room, where Pureblood is hanging from the ceiling. The other monsters crowd in, eager to see which one of them survives and planning to feast on the weakened victor. Zombieman asks why all of the other monsters are planning to gang up on Pureblood, and he responds by saying they're envious of his power. Pureblood states his intention to kill the other monsters when he's done and asks Zombieman who he is. Zombieman begins an introduction but quickly draws his two pistols and fires at Pureblood. However, the vampire managed to appear behind Zombieman and bites him on his carotid artery. Surprisingly, Pureblood recoils, disgusted by the hero's surprisingly terrible tasting blood. Zombieman gets back on his feet, while Pureblood, believing Zombieman to be using the last of his strength to stand, regales the hero with his history as the strongest, and only, natural monster in the Monster Association, being a part of a hereditary lineage of vampires. Zombieman reloads his pistols with more powerful bullets and fires at Pureblood, although the force of the ammo manages to break both of Zombieman's arms. Pureblood throws the bullets back at Zombieman, although he's surprised when he sees Zombieman still standing. He realizes that Zombieman is the undying S-class hero he'd heard of. The fight resumes, but Pureblood quickly finds his own regeneration outmatched by Zombieman's. Thirty minutes later, Zombieman stands victoriously over Pureblood's bloody corpse with dead bats lying all around. The dying vampire is shocked and confused at how the hero managed to still stand, even after he'd killed him so many times. Zombieman tells the unresponsive Pureblood that he gave him about two hundred lethal wounds. Abilities and Powers As a Demon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Pureblood was a very powerful being. It took Zombieman, an S-Class hero, over 30 minutes to defeat him, with the hero noting that Pureblood gave Zombieman about 200 lethal wounds that would take about 3 minutes to completely recover. The hero also noted the Vampire was the strongest monster he fought in a while. Pureblood, by his own account, is the strongest natural monster in the Monster Association due to his ancient vampire lineage. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Given his status as a Demon-level monster, he was a naturally strong being. He was strong enough to easily rip apart a human body and a monster's body, as well as break Zombieman's neck with a single kick. He was also strong enough to throw the bullets he caught from Zombieman's Desert Eagle back with enough velocity to pierce the hero's brain. Immense Speed: Pureblood was fast enough to easily catch bullets and rips vital organs from a human's body before they could notice. He was also able to outpace the S-Class hero Zombieman several times during their battle. Supernatural Agility: As a vampire, Pureblood was extremely agile. He was able to dodge extremely close-range attacks, and was even nimble enough to land perfectly on the tip of Zombieman's sword. Blood Consumption: As a vampire, Pureblood had a natural affinity for draining and metabolizing the hemoglobin of other sentient creatures for sustenance. This was not limited to human beings, but other monsters as well. He often targeted weaker monsters of the Monster Association to drain their blood. Regeneration: Pureblood was capable of regenerating from wounds by consuming blood. However, his power had a limit, for if he didn't have access to enough blood to regenerate, he would succumb to his injuries, as shown when he ran out of monsters to supply him enough blood to keep up with Zombieman's regeneration. Transformation: Pureblood could freely transform his body into a colony of vampire bats, which could attack as a swarm. He could also transform a sleeve of his clothes into a sharp blade. * Wing Manifestation: The vampire could generate his own leathery wingspan with which to fly. ** Razor Wings: Whether in bat or humanoid form. Pureblood could sprout steel hard razor blades from his cape, his bat form could slice enemies to ribbons while draining their blood. Gravity Defiance: '''As a powerful vampire, Pureblood had the ability to defy gravity, as he was hanging upside down from the wall when Zombieman comes to fight him. Trivia * Pureblood is the only monster so far that has an established lineage, being part of a family of monsters rather than a completely unique first-generation monster like most Mysterious Beings. * His name literally translates to '''Vampire (Documented Pedigree). References Navigation fr:Drakul Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Demon Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Deceased